Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by lady-kyo
Summary: SSxHG, tossing out most of Deathly Hallows. Songfic. What does Hermione see the night AD 'dies? How will Hogwart's fair in the absence of beloved Headmaster and feared Potions Master? ON HIATUS
1. My Lips Are Sealed

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

AN: I'm going back to my HP fanfic roots -- this is a new, multi-chapter fanfic in the vein of Every Time We Touch, which I had considered my opus. However, this story is SSxHG, and it won't have the same sort of action as ETWT (the battles, not the lemonade stand --if ya aren't mature enough to read this, then don't). I'm not sure what exactly the 'hook' is going to be yet (I'm considering a few), so we'll see where this takes us.

Also, this is AU (mostly) from the time Severus Snape 'killed' Dumbledore.

That said, this may be a long trip. You keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming. Petty as it is, I want reviews for posts. Per usual, first reviewer gets then next chapter dedication.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 1: My Lips Are Sealed

_Our Lips Are Sealed,_ the Go-Gos

Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well that's no surprise

Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed

Careless talk  
Through paper walls  
We can't stop them  
Only laugh at them

Spreading rumors  
So far from true  
Dragged up from the underworld  
Just like some precious pearl

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed 

"G-gods," Hermione breathed, seeing the husk that was Albus Dumbledore's body falling over the side of the high tower.

Hermione rushed up the stairs, her ears keened for sounds that would tell her the Deatheaters were near. She cast a Foes No Know charm, to hide herself from the Deatheaters. She'd come up with the charm after the disastrous events at the Ministry at the end of their fifth year. Harry had blown up on her when she shared it, angry that they hadn't had it before they charged the Ministry. Hermione still grieved for Sirius, though like Harry, she found it hard to believe that something as simple as a stunner and a mirror frame could fell the infamous Sirius Black.

Hermione still had to keep very quiet, as the charm would only make her invisible; one stray cough or sob and she was toasted. She finally heard the footsteps of the Deatheaters. McNair was leading the charge back down the stairs.

"Come on, now. Lucius should be here by now. He'll have what we need to escape," McNair hissed, touching his wand to his Dark Mark before pointing his wand out the window. The omen appeared in the sky, and while McNair meant for it to bring Deatheaters, Hermione knew it meant that reinforcements from the Order could then bring the Ministry's Auror corps in.

"Bad boy, naughty boy," Bellatrix Lestrange purred at her nephew, Draco Malfoy. "Mummy's not around, and Daddy's never saved you. Auntie Bella's going to punish you right for the Dark Lord. Maybe he'll even give you a real mark this time."

Bellatrix's hand hovered over Draco's brow, and Hermione would later swear that she'd seen the ferret shrink back against their Potions Master, Severus Snape. Hermione bit her lip and held her breath, hoping that fear didn't have a smell, for if it did, that famous nose would pick up on it. The Potions Master's hand flew to Draco's should under the cloak of black robes, and for a moment Hermione felt his eyes rest on her, and he jerked his head in an imperceptible nod towards the top of the tower.

"Bella, you'll leave Draco to me. As his parents have not yet deigned to arrive, as his . . . godfather. . . I am responsible for him, not you. You will not touch my -- godson," Snape ground out. Snape shoved Bellatrix off of Draco and pushed her towards the bottom of the stairs, dragging Draco with him. Hermione wanted to go up to the top of the tower, but instead, curiosity got the better of her, and she waited to see and hear what would happen.

The group and its stowaway took the last few steps to the door of the tower. At the bottom, Snape stopped.

"This is as far as I can go at this moment," Snape said, his voice harsh. "I must make sure that old pot is dead, and I shall endeavor to incapacitate or capture Harry Potter for our Lord. Bella, go to Lucius and ensure that he can get everyone else out of here. McNair, take Draco and deal with the Aurors."

_Hhmmm_, Hermione thought. _Even now, he's protecting Draco. I'm sure I'll deal with him at the top of the tower._

Hermione turned and padded silently but quickly up the stairs. She was halfway to the top when she felt it hit her.

"Incarcerous!"

The binding spell hit Hermione mid-step and she landed hard on her bum, forcing her breath out in a loud huff. Her concentration gone, the Foe No Know charm dissipated, and Hermione was stuck in a dark stairwell facing Severus Snape. She held her breath and his gaze, waiting for the death she was sure would come.

"Silencio," Snape hissed, and something akin to a bubble of silence settled over the stairwell. He leaned down into Hermione's face, examining her as if she were some potions experiment. "You bloody chit of a Know-It-All. Do you have any idea what you've jeopardized by coming here tonight?

The binding spell kept Hermione's mouth shut, and she refused to think about his question, her only defense against Snape's Legilimency.

"So Potter did share his little lessons with you, hmm?" Snape barked out a laugh. "Cat got your tongue?" he breathed the question into her ear, and Hermione felt the binding spell loosening its hold. She shivered at his closeness, and hated herself for it.

She spat at him, refusing to speak.

"Miss Granger, I can reach into your mind and take the answers I need, but it is only my respect for your intellect and my sheer exhaustion that keeps me from doing that. You will comply, or I will force my way inside you."

Hermione's eyes widened, and the images in her head had nothing to do with Legilimency and Occlumency. Her face burned, and Snape sighed in disgust.

"Thank the gods that you are so young your primal instincts cloud you mind so. If you are ever captured by Voldemort, all he has to do is look at you with any heat and he won't be able to glean anything of use from you, save your depraved fantasies."

"If you are going to kill me, I suggest you do it now," Hermione said, her mind desperately fighting to find out how he'd seen her. He must have smelled her fear, or her bloody shampoo or something she'd put on today, not knowing how it would end.

"But how shall I kill you, Miss Granger, and why? You have such interesting thoughts; perhaps I could fuck you to death," Snape said, his mouth still near her ear. Usually, he'd be reserved and nasty, not sensual and nasty. But his patience was worn thin, and he was angry at her; thus, he used her basest reactions against her.

Hermione snorted, her Gryffindor arrogance coming through. She stiffened her back and glared at him haughtily. Snape glared back at her, then snorted.

"Please, Miss Granger. If I were going to kill you, you would be dead right now. And it would have been quick, and pleasurable for neither of us," Snape sighed in disgust. "Get up, we must get back to the top of the tower, and now."

"What? But you -- I can _smell_ the killing curse on you," Hermione said, surprising herself. She really could smell the stink of the curse on him, but it was different than the stink she'd smelled on other Deatheaters. "You cast the curse, but it didn't connect. What are you, Snape?"

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I'm not telling you anything until we get to the top of the tower. Not that you'll get to remember any of it," he remarked, yanking Hermione up the stairs so quickly she stumbled. Grunting, Snape heaved Hermione over his shoulder and carried her, fireman-style, up the stairs and kicked the door open.

"You! You killed him!" Harry Potter got to his feet, tears streaming down his face, wand drawn. "Avad--"

"Impedimenta," Snape casually hexed Harry, stopping him mid-spell. The boy wizard hit his head on the stone roof, knocking himself unconscious on impact. "Finally, you've done something right, boy. I know you're up there," he turned his face to the sky. "Might as well come back down here. We haven't much time. Fawkes is on his way."

Snape dumped Hermione unceremoniously on the ground, but carefully enough so she could find her feet instead of landing on her bum. She brushed herself off and reached for her wand to find it wasn't in her pocket. Snape brandished it before he pocketed it himself.

"Let you hex me? When I have so much to do? No. You've gotten yourself into something you don't understand. Unfortunately, I find myself exhausted and I will need your help. Lay your hand on my shoulder; I am going to draw a bit of power from you," Snape said, his eyes mostly devoid of emotion and color. The only mark of his exhaustion was the pinched look around his eyes. "Get on with it, girl, or I'll kill the boy and leave you to wallow in your own damned guilt!"

Hermione was forced into action, for Harry's sake, if not her own. She clamped her hand down on Snape's sinewy shoulder, surprised to find anything there but bone and cold. She was careful in her grip as she saw his face spasm with pain at the contact.

"Sorry, Sir," Hermione said reflexively. Snape snorted, and Hermione felt her face flush. Whatever they were doing, it was a matter of life and death, and she was apologizing.

"Relax your body, close your eyes and visualize yourself pouring water from your hand onto my shoulder, preferably my bare one. Keep pouring until I tell you to stop. You may open your eyes once you have the image in your brain, but immediately close them if you feel it slipping," Snape said, raising his own ebony wand. "Begin."

Hermione nodded, though he wasn't looking at her and therefore couldn't see her acquiescence. He must have felt her nod, though, because he began his incantations.

"Accio corpus," Snape began. Hermione was afraid to look, but found that her eyes opened of their own accord. She saw the body of Albus Dumbledore floating carefully up and over the edge of the tower, closer and closer. Snape gently let the body rest on the stones before he turned to Harry's still form. "Levitatus a corpus," and Harry's body floated to land next to Dumbledore's, their hands and arms barely touching, but it must have been enough.

Part of Hermione's mind told her to say something, to stop what must assuredly be a dark ritual. But her mouth wouldn't open, and a strange warmth filled her, a feeling of safety and confidence, which was strangely flowing from Snape into her, using her hand on his shoulder as a pathway.

"Good. Miss Granger, I need more power to finish this. Please place your other hand on my other shoulder, and reinforce the image, this time making it so you are pouring with both hands over my torso. Bare would be best. And concentrate -- don't let your flights of fancy from earlier get in the way."

Hermione blushed because that was exactly what she envisioned when he made his new request. The severity of the situation alone gave her the strength to concentrate. She noticed a strange form floating above them, a cloud-like mass that seemed to twinkle at her, especially when her mind threw images at her distinctly in opposition to what Snape had directed.

"What is that feather-brained familiar of yours, Albus?" Snape hissed, turning his gaze to the skies. Hermione looked up as well; the bird was streaking in from the south, a flash like a meteor. "Finally. Fawkes! To me!"

The phoenix swooped down, hovering above Hermione and Snape for a moment before it came to a rest at the heads of Harry and Dumbledore. The bird gave a shrill cry, its gaze boring into that of the power-sharing duo of wizard and witch.

"You remember when to do this, Fawkes? He hits the body, and you drop a tear where their bodies touch. If your tear touches either one first, we will have committed a sin against nature herself. And I'll count on you to pay her price," Snape said in chopped tones. Hermione was pouring as much of her power out of herself and into him, but if they didn't do this soon, they wouldn't have enough power between the two of them to keep their own hearts beating.

The phoenix gave an annoyed cry, and Hermione realized why Dumbledore had such affection for Snape. He and the bird were quite alike. Snape jerked his head in agreement, and addressed Hermione.

"Hold on tight, and keep pouring that power into me. Focus on what is before you. Do not be afraid, because even if it kills me, you will survive this. I promise you that, Hermione," Snape said, and Hermione thought she heard him choke a bit. But that was done and the rite was before them. "Vive!"

The mass above their heads swooped down and into Albus Dumbledore's mouth. Immediately, Fawkes arched his head over the Headmaster's arm and Harry's arm, where they met. Immediately, both chests started to rise and fall in a slow rhythm. Snape would have fallen to his knees, had it not been for Hermione being there to hold him up.

"Dorme," Snape gasped, his wand pointed at Harry. The boy's breathing fell into the slow rhythm of sleep. "There. He'll sleep till morning. Dammit, wake up, you old coot."

Snape kicked Dumbledore's foot, and the aged wizard opened first one eye, then the other, glaring at Snape. His gaze burned hotter when he saw Hermione.

"What took you so long?" Albus growled, shoving his half-moon glasses down on his nose, narrowing his eyes.

"I had a stowaway," Snape said, gesturing to Hermione, who was still supporting him.

"Sir, you're alive," Hermione breathed.

"So observant, Miss Granger. And you are now a liability. Someone will be up here soon. Bring him to the Room of Requirement, Miss Granger. We have much to discuss," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. He nodded to Fawkes, who darted up into the sky and away from the tower.

"Sir, what about Harry?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice.

"He will be fine. We, however, cannot risk discovery. Now move," with that, all semblances of the former kindly Headmaster disappeared. In his place stood the powerful wizard Hermione had imagined as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix in the Marauders' day.

Hermione cast one last glance at Harry's still form before she carefully helped her Potions Master down the stairs and through secret passages that would lead to the Room of Requirement.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed

Careless talk  
Through paper walls  
We can't stop them  
Only laugh at them

Spreading rumors  
So far from true  
Dragged up from the underworld  
Just like some precious pearl

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed

There's a weapon  
We must use  
In our defense  
Silence

When you look at them  
Look right through them  
That's when they'll disappear  
That's when you'll be feared

Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies

The RoR had made itself into an image of what could be described as nothing less than a mixture of Dumbledore's office and Order headquarters. A fire blazed in the hearth, but Hermione felt quite cold. Snape was sitting in a chair very near to the fire, his eyes resting on her; it appeared that he felt cold from the inside out as well. Dumbledore was pacing.

"Miss Granger, you have put us in a dire situation. If you had only seen the night's events, you could be obliviated. However, as you have not only witnessed but participated, we can't run the risk of some future examination or use of a pensieve revealing what you've seen," Dumbledore said. Once the words were out, he seemed to relax a bit, taking a chair near Snape. "I'm sure you have a multitude of questions?"

"What was going on? And why did Professor Snape knock Harry out? Surely he would have helped, given the choice," Hermione said, trying to understand.

"Ah, some I'm Professor again, am I, Miss Granger?" Snape snorted. Hermione glared at him.

"I needed Harry's help, and I couldn't run the risk of him turning me down because he was angry with me," Dumbledore said. Apparently both he and Hermione were going to ignore Snape's little outburst.

"I would have done it, if Harry had refused," Hermione insisted, forgetting that she'd done something just as important.

"But you aren't my grandchild, are you, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Hermione gasped, her hand flying up to grasp Snape's shoulder, as if for support. He ignored her, outwardly, but her touch made his heart race just a bit.

"To make a long story short, James was my son. His mother and I fostered him to the Potters, who'd just had another stillborn son, a common tragedy among the purer families. They raised him, not even knowing he wasn't theirs, thanks to a few obliviated and fabricated memories. Why do you think James and Harry got away with so much?

"Tonight, I needed a blood relative to tether my soul to my body while I waited for the cement, if you will, of Fawkes's tears, which enabled me to return to myself."

"But," Hermione said, her moral compass going haywire. "That's --"

"Against nature, I know. Which is why Severus and I have already made oaths never to do such a thing ever again. I will require you to take such an oath before you leave this night, as well as your oath never to speak of this to anyone else, save Severus and myself," Dumbledore said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I am sorry, Hermione, but you must never speak of this to Harry, or Ron, or anyone else, even once Harry has slain Voldemort."

"I do so vow," Hermione said softly. Her hand still rested on Snape's shoulder, and the force of the oath shook her so she fell across his lap.

"What did I tell you about those thought from earlier?" Snape said gruffly, helping Hermione right herself. Dumbledore nodded as the oath settled on the three of them. Hermione got to her feet and moved to leave, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"If you need to speak to anyone about this, make your way back here, to this very room. It will provide safe communications among the three of us. You will act as a conduit of sorts between us and the Order. I promise you, Hermione, we would not put you in such danger if things were different."

Snape levered himself out of his chair, turning to Albus.

"We need to get moving, Albus, or we will be found out before any of this was even worth it," Snape hissed. He reached into his pocket and retrieved Hermione's wand. "Take this and leave, now."

"Severus. Go to your rooms and cast the charm so we can apparate from here. Now," Dumbledore said, and for a moment, Hermione saw the belligerent, rebellious youth Snape had been. His eyes were black, but glittering with the thrill of a new adventure and the coming glory. Snape left, and Hermione was left with the Headmaster. "Hermione, Minerva must carry on in my stead. She will lead this school, and the Order. You will be. . . Severus to her. She knows of what has transpired tonight, though she doesn't remember knowing it. She will remember, and you will be there to help her while I am away.

"I will reward you for this service. I believe you remember this?" Dumbledore pulled out the time turner Hermione had known well. "Take this. With this, you will be able to meet with me. I am a certified Potions Master, and due to the fact that Severus obviously will not be teaching here for a while, and you already fear for your graduation and future, I will instruct you. Hopefully, this separation from Hogwart's won't last too long."

"Sir?"

"Hermione, we may need your skills. Severus will be busy playing Voldemort's toady, and I honestly have no idea who will be instructing here. I can instruct you, and you can brew for Poppy, the Order, and me. By the time we are back, you will have completed Potions courses not only for graduation, but also for your Journeyman's certificate of Potions, having apprenticed yourself to me."

Hermione's head was spinning. Her friend was the grandson of perhaps the greatest wizard to have lived, her evil Potions Master was good, she was getting another time-turner, she would graduate light-years ahead of her fellows in Potions, and she would be . . . an agent, not unlike Severus Snape.

"I call it a reward, but it really isn't, save the fact that you'll save time after graduation. This is an order, Hermione," Dumbledore said, dropping the time-turner into Hermione's open hand. She hadn't even realized she'd put her hand out. "Done. And done."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll take care of Harry," Hermione promised.

Albus smiled. "I know, and don't forget Ronald. He needs you, too, to help him grow up. Alas, time grows short, and you'll be missed. Remember: you can speak to no-one about this."

Hermione gave her leader a brave smile.

"My lips are sealed, Sir."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Yeah, this is a bit strange (plot and song together), and it already appears that this story has a mind of its own. Oh, well. It is gonna be a long, fun ride.

Reviews will get you the next chapter. . .


	2. Man in the Box

Every Rose Has It Thorns

disclaimer: nope, don't own HP yet.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 2: Man in the Box

_Man in the Box_, Alice in Chains

_I'm the man in the box  
Buried in my shit  
Won't you come and save me, save me_

Severus waited quite anxiously for Albus. He had cast a disillusioning spell on himself, so he could watch Hermione leave. Albus would know that Severus had overheard most if not all of the conversation after his supposed departure, but Severus had to know what Albus had planned, and the old man had a habit of playing his cards close to his chest.

"Severus, we have to leave," Albus said through the door a few moments after Hermione had left. Severus knew she could cast a disillusioning spell, but the scent of her had left. "If you had wanted to stay, you only had to ask politely."

The old man's eyes twinkled at Severus's obvious distaste for politeness. Severus stalked back into the office and grabbed Floo powder from the mantle, tossing it into the crackling fire.

"My dungeons," Severus said, and the fire blazed green. "Come on, you said we have to leave."

Albus nodded and stepped through the fire and into the dungeons. He looked around and saw how Severus had made his home. The part of the dungeons that Severus called home was nothing like they had been before Severus had moved in.

While the room looked Spartan at first, as Albus's eyes adjusted, he saw the dark, luxurious wood paneling that Severus had put in. No pictures adorned the walls, but rich fabrics hung from rods at the top of the walls; Albus chuckled for a moment, noting that Severus had hung things much like curtains -- yet he had no windows. A low table was slung in the center of the room right in front of the hearth, still covered in papers and tests Severus had been grading. Severus had foregone a desk in this room, and Albus breathed a sigh of relief; at least Severus actually had some sort of sanctuary.

"Are you done examining my quarters? Would you like to check out my bedroom, see if I have anything hidden under my mattress?" Severus asked waspishly.

"That's alright. I just ask the house-elves; they've never minded gossiping a bit," Albus smiled. Severus groaned inwardly; Albus was never one to give up the last word.

"Why are you helping Granger? You know that she'll get all her NEWTs," Severus said, changing the subject quickly. "You should have had her oath of silence and been done with it. She could be followed when she tries to see you, and then where will we be? Potter and Weasley will assume that she's against them, and all your foolish plans will be for nothing."

"Because this way, I'll know what's going on with Harry. Hermione can't talk with them, so she'll have to have someone to talk to, to debrief her, as it were," Albus said, watching Severus draw the wards that would let them apparate out of the room. "And I couldn't leave Minerva all alone, Severus. You have to come with me, and she needs someone with a skill-set not unlike yours."

"I swear, I am dead and this is hell," Severus said to himself. "There. Shall we?"

"Severus, we won't be able to keep this up for long. You will be civil to her, because we may end up depending on her for quite some time," Albus said seriously.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe that you're putting yet another brilliant student at risk. She's already at stake just by being friend to Harry Potter. You're adding another price to her head, this time one the Ministry could collect."

"I'm aware of that Severus, but now I am done speaking about this with you, and we need to leave. We are going to the flat in London that Halain Roberts set up for you. We'll decide what to do after we arrive."

Dumbledore apparated with a muffled pop and Severus followed after setting a few wards for safekeeping. He closed his eyes briefly before he apparated, wondering how Albus was planning on getting in touch with Hermione.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut_

When they arrived at the flat, Albus and Severus took a moment to breath and collect their thoughts. Soon, however, other things had to be done. Including eating and sleeping.

"While this is a safe house, I think we should sleep in shifts," Severus suggested, standing near one of the windows, looking out into the street. "Of course, the danger could just as well come from some muggle. Trust Halain to pick the dodgy area of London for a safe house."

"I agree," Albus said, taking a seat. "Perhaps you should stay back from the window; it may help your nerves just a bit. Have some chocolate."

Albus pulled a sack from a pocket in his robes, opened it, and produced a box of chocolate frogs. He smiled as Severus took one absent-mindedly.

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?" Severus asked, chewing slowly and letting the chocolate melt in his mouth. He still loved chocolate, just as much as he had as a child.

"Ah, yes. The Expanda-bag. I have a few with different things in them, and I put one in Hermione's pocket before she left. I already put a few things she may need in it, too," Albus said, licking his fingers. "I think we should use this as a base for now, instead of heading somewhere else."

"And what do we do while we wait?" Severus asked, stalking into the small kitchen and putting on the coffeepot. "Oh, I know. We'll play tutor to Granger and hope that no-one wonders where she's getting all the inside information from."

"Severus," Albus said, and Severus stiffened, slamming the pot onto its base. "You are going to have to go back to Voldemort and tell him that I'm dead. You have to save Draco from his deranged aunt. And you must keep an eye out for Miss Granger where you can."

"And you'll be doing what?" Severus said, feeling immature even as he said it. "I mean, what have you planned so far?"

"Honestly, Severus, I have to think for at least a day. I'll need to re-open my link with Fawkes, so that I may check on Harry, and I'll have to use the portraits I gave Halain to put here to check with Minerva. I can't speak with her until she remembers the plan on her own, because she may rush headlong into something she isn't prepared to deal with.

"Outside of that, I'll make sure I come up with some sort of lesson plan for Miss Granger. She'll need more than brewing instruction, you know, and I believe that you may be the best person to help her."

"What is that supposed to mean -- and how are you going to instruct that chit of a witch if you can't reach her?" Severus said, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Simple. I slipped something in Miss Granger's pocket before she left, something every young woman should have in her purse -- and something very good for us. I gave Hermione a mirror not unlike the twinned ones you and I have. It isn't as if I could count on the portraits to contact her, because they are subject to interrogation and it would be too difficult to constantly track her down. It is attuned to her and ergo will only be available for her use. I can contact her, you can contact her, and she can contact either of us, so long as we have the mirrors."

"And what else am I supposed to teach Miss Granger, Albus?" Severus had noticed that Albus only answered part of his question. His stomach tightened as Albus regarded him over his half-moon glasses, the twinkling in his eyes abruptly stopping.

"Hermione is embarking on a path not unlike the one you chose so long ago. While she is only on the side of light, she will be playing for two teams, acting as the hinge for the trap we've been setting for Voldemort. I can help with plotting, scheming and teaching her a thing or two about Potions brewing and how to manipulate people, but I can't teach her to be an agent. She needs to learn to defend herself in any way possible, magically and otherwise. You are the only one who can help, Severus. She may resist at first, but you are to use any means of persuasion to get her to learn what she needs to know."

Severus exploded. "You can't keep doing things like this, Albus! Manipulating this war, staging your own death, that obscene ritual, and now you're putting yet another student up against insurmountable odds and unbelievable danger! When are you going to stop putting us up like sheep for the slaughter? You've got no right --"

"Stop right there, Severus," Albus said in a deadly quiet voice. "Harry and Hermione made their own decisions, and I'll admit that the circumstances affected those decisions, but I believe you are trying to pin your own fate on me. You chose your fate the night you realized your mistake, the night you saw Lily's son and knew he couldn't belong to --"

"Enough!" Severus roared, thankful for the slight heat he felt coming off the mirror in his pocket. "How dare you throw that back in my face? I couldn't have known. Besides, I believe our Miss Granger has figured out the means of contacting us. Speak no more of this."

Severus sat heavily in a chair, as far from Albus as he could get yet close enough so that he could monitor the older wizard's reactions to whatever Miss Granger had to report. He flipped the black steel cover of the mirror open, mimicking Albus. Hermione's image was a bit fuzzy at first, but soon the image cleared and her voice came through, sounding very far away.

"Hello? I'm in the prefects' bathroom, and I've warded for silence and privacy, but I'll be missed if I'm gone when Ron comes to check on me. Harry has finally come to, and he knows something is afoot, even if he can't put his finger on it. Professor MacGonagall is beside herself in mourning for the Headmaster, and Draco has been kidnapped by the Deatheaters he let onto the school grounds. Bellatrix Lestrange was talking about making him a real Deatheater, and that woman scares me, really scares me. Without being impertinent, Sir, what is she planning?" Hermione's voice was becoming clearer, and Severus could taste the fear in it. As much as Draco had mistreated her, she still cared for him, if only on a human basis.

"Draco only has a mockery of the Dark Mark. Bellatrix is most likely planning on molesting him in full view of the Dark Lord and his cronies, to fully break him before he receives the full mark," Severus said, his voice thick with emotion. Draco was like a son to him, as Narcissa was like his sister; the thought of the boy being broken so completely and horribly sickened him.

"You don't -- she's his aunt, for Merlin's sake! How are we going to stop her? Do you know when and where she's going to do this?" Hermione's voice was a bit tinny, but her concern was clear.

"'We' aren't going to do anything, Miss Granger. You are going to keep Harry from getting himself killed, Albus is going to scheme, and I'm going to rescue my godson," Severus hissed. Hermione glared at him from her side of the mirror. "You have no idea where he is, and even if you did, you don't have the skills needed to mount such a rescue. Besides, it may be too late to save him from such a fate."

"But Professor, they've only just left the grounds--" Hermione protested, but the Potions Master was adamant.

"No. Until you have some training under your belt, you are not rescuing anyone," Albus interjected, and Severus agreed. "Luckily for young Master Malfoy, Severus has graciously agreed to give you said training. Can you get away tomorrow?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It will be a few days before I can get away, and it won't be for long. Oh -- I have to hide my parents after your funeral, Headmaster. I can use that to get away for a few days before Molly Weasley and the rest start worrying or come after me. Where will I meet you, Professor?"

"The Room of Requirement seems to be out of the question, Albus," Severus remarked dryly. The school would recognize Hermione and if she was supposed to be out of the country hiding her parents, she would be at risk if found in the Isles.

"Very well. Miss Granger, please contact us on a regular basis, and make sure to contact us as soon as you arrive at your parents' home. Severus will need a clear picture of the house so he can apparate there without splinching himself," Albus said, and Snape turned his gaze to the old man.

"I have not splinched myself since my very first apparation lesson, and even then, I only left behind the tip of a fingernail," the Potions master ground out.

"Um, Sir, I don't think that's a very good idea," Hermione interjected. She couldn't imagine her parents face to face with the dread professor. "I don't know how I would explain Professor Snape's arrival; Professor MacGonagall has already informed all the muggleborn students' families of the events tonight. I believe muggle authorities have also been informed. My parents may call the police if they see him."

Albus quirked an eyebrow in thought, then smiled. "But they wouldn't call the authorities if it were young Master Weasley, would they?"

"No, but I don't think I could get you any of his hair right now, and polyjuice takes too long, anyway," Hermione said, and Albus cut her off, mid-thought.

"But a glamour is instantaneous, and you would still see our Severus as himself," Albus said, his eyes twinkling merrily. He loved to scheme, and this was the best he'd done in a long time. "Professor, you did quite well with glamour, as I remember it."

Snape nodded slowly. There was no way to win this particular argument. "I see what you mean, Albus. I will perfect my glamour of Mr. Weasley while we wait to hear from Miss Granger again."

Hermione sighed, sensing she'd lost a battle she hadn't known she was fighting. "Very well. I will contact you as soon as I can. But you haven't answered me about Draco and the rescue."

"For now, concern yourself with your own family, not mine," Snape hissed. "At this point, you'd be barely more than a liability if we mounted a rescue. He will survive the night."

With that, Severus snapped his own mirror shut, severing the link. Albus followed suit. The two men were left alone, with their thoughts. It was a few minutes before Albus spoke again.

"Severus, my dear boy, I believe that I shall take the first rest, if you wouldn't mind taking first watch," Albus said, yawning and stretching in an exaggerated motion. "Please take care to pay attention to your mirror, should Miss Granger try to contact us again tonight. It wouldn't do for her to meet nothing but empty air."

Snape nodded, grimacing. He was getting too old to be a babysitter. He heard Albus trot off to one of the bedrooms, shutting and locking the door before he warded it securely. The coffee was done, and the younger man served himself, black and no sugar, before settling into a chair to look out the window. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

_I'm the dog who gets beat  
Shove my nose in shit  
Won't you come and save me, save me_

After what seemed like hours, Severus Snape decided to get up and stretch, forgetting about the open potions journal in his lap. It slid to the floor with a soft thud and rustle. He looked at a nearby clock and saw that it would be sunrise soon. He hadn't woken Albus when he should have, and he'd already felt the beginnings of his second wind. Trying to sleep would be useless. He realized he'd never checked on their third partner and grimaced.

"Bloody meddler will know if I haven't checked on the chit," he murmured, reaching into his pocket and feeling for the smooth steel cover of the mirror. Finding it, he drew it out and flipped it open. "Show me Miss Granger."

The mirror clouded for a moment before the fog inside it cleared. It showed a somewhat dark room, sunlight barely peeping through the window coverings. A strange noise came through, and Severus realized the girl was in her attached bathroom, probably just freshening up for the day. He settled in to wait for her, ready to lecture her for leaving the mirror out and uncovered; it also responded to thought, so if Potter or Weasley were to pick it up while grieving for Albus or blaming Snape, things could go from bad to worse very quickly for Albus and Severus.

Finally, Severus heard the soft pad of footsteps, and recognized the person they belonged to. Hermione Granger was singing to herself, a song Severus didn't know, but felt was quite appropriate.

"I'm the man in the box, omm ta oomm, buried in my shit," Hermione sang, making sound effects as she would have heard in the song. "Won't you come and save me?"

Severus stifled a gasp as she stepped into view. Apparently, she'd been doing more than freshening up; it was obvious that Hermione had been in the shower. Her hair was damp and softly curling, much prettier than the dry bush she used to have; Severus realized that since the Yule Ball of her fourth year, the girl had been taking more care with her hair, even if she didn't realize it. It was also much longer, reaching at least midway down her back.

A large, Gryffindor scarlet towel covered Hermione from breast to thigh, but hadn't absorbed all the water. He knew he should turn away from the sight, or announce himself and take the blame, but he couldn't. She continued to dance as she collected bottles from around her room. Severus recognized some of the substances as things she would have learned from her texts, things he didn't bother teaching in class because they were so easily purchased.

She grabbed one last bottle and sat on her bed, securing her towel around her as she sat. She opened one bottle and poured a thick, slightly green but clear potion into her hand. She rubbed her hands together before applying it to her hair, carefully coating each lock, twisting her fingers through it carefully, creating curls but no tangles. She wiped her hands on her towel and closed the bottle, reaching for another.

Severus recognized the other potion as well, an oil used as lotion; it left no greasy feel, had no smell, and came out of the bottle white, clearing and disappearing as applied and rubbed in. She started with her arms and shoulders, then her feet and calves. She stopped for a moment and Severus thought she'd heard his breathing, or perhaps only used it there, but a movement caught his eye.

Hermione took a deep breath, stood, and dropped her towel so she could reach the rest of her body. She contorted herself to reach her back, her breasts arching up as she reached the hardest places. She moved her hands to her breasts, and Severus noted her nipples were already hard and dusky. She shivered as the oil coated her skin, and the rivulets of thick whiteness reminded Severus of something else completely. The lotion disappeared into her skin and she moved to her upper legs.

She worked on her knees first, then her thighs, before moving to her inner thighs. She carefully applied the potion to the backs of her legs, saving her inner thighs for last. She moved quickly, and Severus cursed under his breath for lack of a better view. His only satisfaction came from the sigh she issued when she finished. She smiled slightly before grabbing her clothing.

Her hair was dry by the time she finished. Her clothing was appropriately somber and covered her well. Severus knew that no matter what she wore, he'd think of her as he'd seen her so clandestinely: nude and applying slippery lotions. He groaned as her last article of clothing fell into place. She wasn't going to pick up her mirror, and he gave up, closing his own.

Back in her rooms, Hermione was milling about when she saw her compact open. She saw it and thanked Merlin that her friends hadn't hoarded into her room to 'comfort' her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she picked it up and something strange struck her. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she decided to go find her friend before they came looking for her.

It wasn't until she was in the common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny, all of them in a big puppy pile on the floor in front of the hearth that she realized what had been wrong.

The mirror had been warm.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut _

When Albus woke, he found Severus staring at a window, his jaw clenching and unclenching rhythmically. Albus knew it was a song that had been popular among his muggle-born students not long ago, but he didn't know the name of the tune. Smiling, he ignored the half-singing Severus was engaged in until the Potions Master acknowledged him.

"Sleep well, Albus?" Severus groused. The older wizard had slept an entire night, while the younger had stayed up and kept watch. Albus spied the mirror in Severus's hand and had an idea as to what the other had watched.

"Is Miss Granger well?" Albus asked, trying not to smirk.

"One would hope so. She didn't answer the call when I tried to contact her," Severus said, and Albus detected a slightly strangled tone.

"I bet she didn't," Albus said, more to himself. He puttered into the kitchen, leaving Severus to get up and try to maneuver himself into a nearby bedroom.

"Sure," Severus thought, eyeing the old man. Apparently putting the girl before Voldemort wouldn't be enough danger for Albus.

He intended to put her under a Potions Master.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, I liked writing that. Ol' Sev's a bit of a voyeur, ain't he?

3 reviews will get the next chapter…


End file.
